Can't Be A Bestie
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Nessie Swan can't be Jake's 'Best friend' any longer. Will jake make his mind up or does Nessie have to go on without her best friend and with a broken heart. The STORY is WAY BETTER than this summary. Please read and Review.ONESHOT wee bit of a song fic.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight only this story. I don't own the songs I'd lie, You're a jerk, or True friend nor do I own Britney, New Boyz or Hannah Montana. I just own this story and characters in it that are not in the book.

* * *

Nessie Swan stood in front of the mirror as Bella Black fixed her hair for her.

"Bells, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nessie asked for the thirteenth time that day.

She could see Bella roll her eyes as she placed eye shadow over Nessie's eyes.

"Nessie, trust me when I tell you that my brother is totally in love with you, he just needs a little push in the right direction. I mean, you've been his best friend for what? 15 years and nine months?" Bella stated

"I'm 15" Nessie looked confused

"Duh Ness, once he heard that your mother was pregnant his little 1 and a half year old self was so excited that he promised to watch out for the baby in Ms. Angela's belly. See he was in love with you when you were the size of a walnut" Bella smiled "Don't worry, we can all see he's in love with you. But after the whole issue with that bitch Tanya…it's been hard for him to fall for someone."

Nessie nodded. She knew Jake had a problem with falling for girls after his ex Tanya cheated on him with most of his best friends. Nessie ended up almost killing the bitch after hearing about that, thankfully Bella's boyfriend Edward and his cousin Emmett kept her away from Tanya.

Alice walked in at that moment and Rosalie appeared around the corner and smiled.

"You probably have like two minutes to get out there"

Nessie smiled and stood up as Bella applied hairspray on her curls.

"You're done honey" Bella said and turned Nessie towards the mirror.

"You look really pretty" Bella told her

Nessie smiled "Thanks, you're awesome Bells"

"You look hot" Alice and Rose exclaimed and nudged Nessie

"You ready to blow Jakey-bear's mind?" Alice asked

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Alice, what if-"

"Renesmee, chill I'm psychic remember?"

"Or just Psycho" Nessie mumbled under her breath

"Whatever, point is. We all see the way he looks at you, all protective and hubby like. He's smitten and he doesn't even know it"

"But-"

"No buts, be ready in 5" Alice and Rose walked out into the audience.

Nessie looked at her black and white baby-doll bra top, a dress Alice had said would look perfect on her…which it did. Bella had applied a tiny bit of make-up and some lip-gloss that made Renesmee's natural beauty stand out, her hair was done up in curls and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Bella locked ayes with her in the mirror.

"Relax, you've sung on this stage every Thursday night since you where eleven"

"Yeah, but I've never sung to a guy I really like before. What if I choke?" Nessie asked

"Then it'll all be worth it when he gives you that kiss you've waited your whole life for" Bella smiled and Nessie laughed "Don't worry my brother will definitely make a move today" Both girls smiled at each other before soft knocking was heard.

"Knock, knock" Jake poked his head around the corner and then walked towards his sister and his best friend. Bella smiled at her brother before kissing Nessie's cheek "You'll do fine honey" she walked out and left the two best friends alone.

Jake leaned against the desk where Nessie had just been sitting at and Nessie took a minute to look over his perfect figure, his white button up shirt and dark Levi's, you could faintly see the outline of his perfect body she had seen every day of summer through his shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his hair was in perfect disarray.

"You look good, Ness" he told her and she blushed slightly as he reached over and took her hand. He pulled it a little and she walked over to him so he could put his arms around her waist and place his head on her shoulder.

"Jake" Nessie broke the silence "Just so you're prepared, the song… It's for you" he pulled away and quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, I promise I'll love it" he smiled and they both heard Nessie's brother Jasper announce that the last song of the night would be from Nessie Swan "Get out there Bestie" he smiled and she picked up her guitar before walking towards the stage.

-------

Nessie looked at Jake as he went to sit down with the rest of their friends. Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all gave her the thumbs up as Edward clapped for her along with everyone else. The lights dimmed and the blue spotlight gleamed into her eyes for a second before she turned her eyes to the place in front of her and pulled the mic to her.

"This song is for someone really special to me, someone who I believe will always have my heart. It's called 'I'd Lie'" Everyone clapped again and she pulled her guitar closer to her and hitched up her knee enough so her guitar wouldn't slip, but not enough so that she would be showing her goodies to everyone. She spotted Jasper taking a seat next to Jake. Her big brother smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled a little before starting off the song and singing the first few sentences as a flashback came to her.

**-**

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night **_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**-**_

_Flashback_

_Jasper knocked on her bedroom door as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror._

"_Hey, heads up, Jake's about to show up so he could take you somewhere or whatever. Be home by ten, I'll make sure dad doesn't go into your room"_

_Nessie nodded and watched Jazz walk away. Not five seconds later she heard soft pebbles being thrown at her window. She took her sweater and pulled open her balcony door before closing it softly behind her and climbing down the side of her house and landing softly on the grass._

"_Nice Tweety PJ's" Jake laughed behind her and she smiled._

"_Nice batman pants" she said and turned around, guessing right as she saw batman across his leg_

"_Whatever" he smiled_

"_So, it's kind of cold. What brings this nightly outing?"_

_He walked towards her and as he walked past her he swung his right arm around her shoulders and led her into the woods behind her house._

"_Well, you know. I never got to give you a birthday present"_

"_Jake, you don't have to"_

"_I know I don't, but you know it is your thirteenth birthday and as your best friend it is my duty to give you something special"_

"_Ok…so what is it?"_

"_Patience is a virtue" he said wisely_

"_Not with you it isn't" she snorted_

"_Ye' of little faith"_

"_Ye' of little faith is the smart one in this friendship" _

_Jake rolled his eyes and they walked in silence towards the unknown destination until ten minutes later they walked out of the woods and behind Old Harry's garage._

"_Jake, why are we here?" Nessie asked as Jake took out a key and stuck it into the lock on the locked garage door. The lock opened with a click and he turned on the light so that Nessie knew now that she stood in front of the old rabbit Jake was in love with._

"_You're giving me your car?" Nessie asked confused_

"_No" Jake looked appalled "This is my birthday gift for myself when I turn 16"_

"_You suck as a birthday gift giver"_

_Jake rolled his eyes and opened the drivers door "Get in" he motioned to the other door and climbed into the car._

_Nessie contemplated getting into the car with her super cute fifteen year old best friend before deciding that she would probably benefit from this. She slowly climbed into the passenger seat and turned to Jake._

"_Ok. so I couldn't really find anything that seamed like you so I spent every day this week trying to find something for you until yesterday I found this chain and I thought I saw something that could go really well with it, so today I went to the place where I saw this charm or whatever and they said they had sold it. So when I asked them who'd they sold it to, they couldn't give me answers so I bribed them and then Edward and Jasper did too so they gave me this address in upper Port Angeles. So I go to this really girly boutique and the lady's like 'we don't have it anymore'. I'm like freaking out and all and so we had to bribe her too. 'Till we ended up in southern Port Angeles and found something even better and had it inscribed. So…" he reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small blue box and handed it to her. "Happy thirteenth birthday" he kissed her cheek._

_She smiled at him and slowly pulled the box open to see a gold chain and hanging off of it was a pure gold heart and small inscribed words on both sides. It said 'You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for' and she turned it on the other side that said 'I love you, forever yours. Your Bestest Friend, Jake'. Nessie smiled and reached over to hug Jake. "I love it Jake, Thanks so much" She pulled it out of the box and unhooked it before handing it to him "Put it on?" he pulled it across her neck and clasped it, she turned around and came face to face with Jake. She could count a million different color painted across his hazel eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. _

"_C'mon , I have to get you home."_

_She smiled again and climbed out of the car. That was the first day she realized she was in….like with her best friend._

_End Flashback_

-

_**He'll never fall in love**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

_**-**_

_Flashback_

_Nessie laid on Jake's stomach as he ranted off about how Tanya messed him up for the rest of his love life._

"_I swear Nessie, I'll never fall in love again" he said and she could see hurt flash across his eyes as he thought about Tanya. "Promise to keep me from falling in love"_

_Nessie sighed nervously and seriously hoped he'd see that not every girl was like Tanya. He ran his fingers through his hair and she pulled away from his stomach only to lay on his chest and pushed her fingers through his short hair "Jakey, you can't help who you fall for"_

"_I know, it sucks" he whispered and shut his eyes tight, trying to fight away tears. Nessie kissed his cheek._

"_Sometimes it sucks"_

"_Ness, have you ever fallen so hard for someone, it's impossible to get over them?"_

_Nessie forced a smile and dug her head back onto his chest as a small tear escaped her "Yeah" she shut her eyes and cringed at her broken voice. _

_Jake ran a hand through her hair "Hey, what's wrong with you?, I thought I was the one trying not to cry. Want me to kick some guys ass like you did to Tanya?"_

_Nessie smiled "No" Jake brushed a stray tear away._

"_Oh, hey, okay. A girl with big boobs works at Hooters, where does a girl with one leg work at?" he asks eagerly and Nessie forced a smile for his sake and let out a laugh._

"_Where?"_

"_IHOP!" he cracked up and Nessie laughed a little before he got up and pulled her up with him. "Ok c'mon let's go before we get gloomy again" _

_Jake grabbed her hand and swung them as they walked to his car and started singing one of the songs he had dedicated to her._

'_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around'_

_Nessie laughed whole heartedly and sung it along with him. That was the first day she realized that she was in…love with her best friend._

_End Flashback_

_-_

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

-

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**_

_**And he sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**_

_**-**_

_Flashback_

_Alice dragged Nessie along with her up the long driveway._

"_Alice, I wasn't even invited"_

"_Um, yes you were"_

"_By who"_

"_Um, by me"_

"_You know Jasper doesn't want me here"_

"_What Jasper doesn't know, won't hurt him"_

_Nessie rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure he'll know when he sees me here"_

"_Oh Nessie, Live a little babe. You're young, you look hot and you know how to party"_

_Alice opened the door and the music seamed to envelop both of them and in seconds Alice was gone and Nessie was being pulled on the dance floor by her friend James._

_He grasped the green halter dress above her lower back and danced against her._

"_What are you doing here freshmen?" he smirked "Not that I'm complaining" he added_

"_Dragged here by my brothers girlfriend"_

"_Well, that was convenient"_

"_For who?"_

"_Both of us, you want the attention of Black and I want your attention. So while you're using me to get Black. I'll be delighted by you"_

"_Gross" Nessie was going to pull away but thought better of it as James whispered in her ear._

"_I wouldn't pull away Black is right in front of you. Aren't you in love with him?"_

"_No" Nessie denied and looked few feet away Jake stood scanning the room, his eyes slowly glanced over them, but he didn't notice them. He walked away slowly before disappearing into another room._

"_Well, that was a no-go. Bye" she tried pulling away but James held on tighter until she kneed him and he let her go. She ran off into the room Jake went into which turned out to be the kitchen._

_He stood with his head in the fridge and she slowly crept up behind him and slid her arms across his stomach. He jumped and banged his head on the fridge as he came up. He turned around and looked at her as his hand held his head._

"_Sorry" Nessie squeaked and grabbed a pack of frozen green beans and pulled his hand down before placing the packet on his head._

_He laughed and held the packet "What are you doing here?"_

"_Alice" he smiled_

"_Of course, Alice would be the one to go against Jasper" he looked at her outfit and his eyes widened "You know, green is my favorite color"_

"_Only for you honey" Nessie said and patted his cheek, they both laughed and Jake pulled out a beer from the fridge. He pulled the beans off his head and popped the lid open before taking a drink._

"_So…dance?" he asked _

_Nessie pulled the beer from his hand and took a sip "eww" Jake laughed and took another drink._

"_Let's go" Nessie pulled him into the next room._

_End Flashback_

_-_

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

-

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**-**_

_Flashback_

_Nessie fumed as she marched towards Jacob Tristan Black's house and tripped over his stupid brick he kept in the back yard so he could work on his crap. Jacob had no right to say those things about her and James and telling her she couldn't go out and have fun with James. It was times like these that made her wonder why her best friend had to be a guy. Nessie tripped again over the uneven floor of the back porch and almost smashed her fuming face into the screen door. She straightened up and opened the door before marching past a stunned Charlie and Billy._

"_Nessie…where are you going?" Charlie asked his daughter as she stomped up the stairs._

_Nessie turned and shot her father and Billy a fake smile as she growled out "Jacob and I need to have a little…talk" _

_Charlie and Billy blinked before looking at each other and back towards Nessie._

"_Ok have fun"_

_Nessie gave them a grim smile "Oh trust me" she said as she started to walk up the stairs again "I will"_

_Nessie turned at the top of the stairs and grabbed a hold of Jacob's bedroom door knob, but Bella's voice coming from inside stopped her actions and she pushed her ear into the wood._

"_Jake, what the hell was all of that about?" Bella's voice floated softly though the door and Nessie could just picture Jake being told off by his sister._

"_Bella, did you see her!?"_

"_yeah she was having fun and then you come barging in and tell her to stay away from James" Nessie heard a small squeak as she pictured Bella jumping into a sitting position on Jake's bed. "That was pretty un-cool Jake"_

"_Bella she was dancing like…like a-"_

"_Like a teenager having fun…you're acting like you're her father"_

"_James has a reputation Bella" Jacob answered in a gruff voice and suddenly Nessie wasn't all that mad at him. She knew he was trying to protect her…like any best friend would do. Nessie leaned her head on the door and sighed, yeah best friend. That's all it was and she should stop before her imagination got ahead of her._

"_Jake, Nessie can protect herself. It just seems to me like you have your own issues to work through. You should really calm down and then go apologize for being an ass"_

"_You suck" Jake told Bella as she got off the bed_

"_But you love me. Now hurry up and get down to the beach before your bestie blows her top off-"_

"_blows her what off?"_

"_I meant blow up as in steam coming out of her ears…like what Edward looked like when he saw Emmett and Rosie playing tonsil hockey on his piano" Bella's heeled shoes clinked on the floor before the knob turned and she stepped out only to jump back in surprise and clutch her chest._

"_God babe, wear a bell next time!" Bella joked as Nessie got up._

_Nessie laughed "yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Oh and you should hurry down to the beach"_

"_I'm contemplating whether to ask you why or not, so let me just guess. Edward and Emmett are singing show tunes on Alice's karaoke machine and she's about to chase them into the ocean with an electric fly swatter?"_

_Nessie laughed and nodded at her accuracy as Bella walked down the stairs before turning towards her brothers best friend who was about to go into his room._

"_Ness?"_

"_yeah?"_

"_Take it easy on him. He meant well"_

_Nessie smiled and nodded before walking into Jake's room to see him laying face down in his comforter. Nessie quietly slipped her wedges off of her feet and smirked before jumping on Jake's back and leaning down to his ear as he groaned._

"_Hey bestie" she whispered and gasped as he turned to face up , but managed to keep her in the same position of straddling his waist._

"_Nessie, I'm-"_

_Nessie held up a hand "It's ok"_

"_I was a jerk"_

"_You meant well" she smirked again "Besides I'm use to it"_

"_Ouch" he whispered and cringed at her words "I deserved that"_

"_Yeah you did, but everything is over and done with"_

"_You're seriously forgiving me for ruining you little happy dance with James?" Nessie saw a flash of something that resembled a little green monster when he mentioned James but brushed it off as a mind trick on her part._

"_Jake I know you did it because you care. He's a player and I lost that fact somewhere between New Boyz and Britney Spears" she shifted up a little and kissed his cheek, but stopped when his hands gripped her hips tightly._

"_Jake?"_

_He looked a little embarrassed and pained "Ness, please don't shift while you're sitting on my..um..my lap" he said and blushed._

_Nessie was confused for a second until she felt something shift in his pants and it wasn't all that little either. Nessie blushed furiously and he leaned up to kiss her cheek before laughing._

"_Alright babe, get up I can see your goodies" he teased and she gasped before looking down and glared when she found he was just joking._

"_Jerk" she slapped his chest before slipping off of him and putting on her wedges and walked towards the stairs._

"_Why you trippen', I ain't even do nothin'" he quoted making Nessie roll her eyes before they both cracked up and started walking back towards the party at the beach._

_-_

_**He'd never tell you**_

_**But he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make-up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

_**-**_

_Now that the beach party was over Nessie was literally dead on her feet. She almost dove face first in the sand when she carried the empty trash cans back towards Jake's house and if Emmett hadn't been watching her she would have had sand up her nose for days. He caught her just before the ground met her face and set her back on her feet next to Bella who cracked up as Nessie wobbled for a second._

"_Jeez Ness, what the hell did you drink?" Bella and Alice asked as Emmett took the trash cans back in and Rosalie laughed at Nessie._

"_She drank!?" Jasper cried and let the trash bags fall before reaching over to his sister and pressing his fingers to her face "Nessie!"_

_Nessie slapped his hands away in frustration "I didn't drink you tart-"_

_Rosalie snorted at that and Bella and Alice cracked up before Nessie continued "I'm just incredibly tired, it's been a long day and this whole slumber party thing is starting to sound really good. Especially if we start it right now" Nessie said and gasped as ice cold water was splashed in her face "Holy!" she gasped and fluttered her eyes trying to clear the water away before her sight met a very amused Jacob with a red cup in his hands slapping his hand over his knee as Rosalie slumped to the ground in laughter. Bella and Alice where holding each other as they laughed at Nessie and pointed. Emmett had tears coming out of his eyes and Jasper was the only one not laughing…until he chocked and started cracking up in her face._

_Nessie's eyes slid into slits and she looked at the cup in Alice's hand with ice twirling around in the pink drink. She took the cup before Alice managed to let it slip and felt the cold drink through the cup before she stepped up to a laughing Jacob and smiled at him. He gulped as he stopped laughing and she smiled wider. Her hands took hold of the top of his pants and belt buckle before she pulled at it and dumped the cup of pink and ice into Jake's pants slowly._

_Jake gasped and let out a squeak as he grabbed his junk and started shaking to try and get the drink out "Holy shit!, that's cold"_

_They all laughed even harder._

_---------_

_Everyone was now settled down in Billy's living room with many inflatable beds and Camp rock sleeping bags. Edward and Bella sat tangled up under a sleeping bag whispering to themselves and Jasper threw a pillow at them._

"_Oh for god's sake you two are under a Shane Grey sleeping bag that has little teeny microphones on it!" he said and everyone laughed as Bella and Edward emerged._

"_So what should we do?" Alice asked_

"_I don't know, but I think we're all pretty tired" Emmett said and yawned_

_Jasper took a guitar off of it's stand in the corner of the room and playing it a little "Nessie is this yours? I never bought you one like this" he asked confused and Nessie lifted her head off of Jake's pillow to look at Jasper._

"_That's Jake's" she whispered and let her head fall back down._

"_Really?" Rosalie asked just as surprised as Everyone else except for Nessie and Bella._

"_Jake, you play man?" Jasper asked and set the guitar back down._

_Jake nudged Nessie and glared before looking back at everyone else._

"_Not well" he said and Nessie snorted_

"_He thinks he's not good" Nessie said sleepily and got nudged again "Next time you nudge me I'm a dump ice cream down your boxers"_

"_Come on Jake, play something!" Alice said_

"_Maybe tomorrow Ali. I'm kind of beat" Jake replied_

_----_

_The next morning found Nessie opening her eyes and fixing her vision on a god's face. She traced Jake's jaw with her eyes before looking his beautiful face over until her eyes locked on his._

"_Morning" he whispered and looked around them to find the other still asleep. "How'd we end up like this?" he asked and Nessie had to agree it was weird considering she was now on his side of the bed and out of her Jason sleeping bag and under Jake's covers._

"_I got up to pee and lied down on the first thing I found" she said and yawned_

"_MAKEOVERS!" a sudden scream was heard and woke everyone except for Emmett and the screamer or in other words Alice._

"_No!!!" Bella and Nessie groaned. Alice had a tendency to scream out what their future plans would entail and when she woke up she would scream it again._

"_TWEEZERS NESSIE!" Alice screamed again before snoring lightly "OH NO BELLA YOU NEED THEM TOO!" she went back to snoring lightly "ROSALIE HALE DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU PROMISED WE'D GET A BIKINI WAX TOGETHER!" she stopped and went back to sleeping_

_Nessie reached up to her eyebrows "on second thought I might need tweezers and some cover up"_

"_You look fine" Jake said and Alice woke up and rubbed her eyes before she bounced up and down._

"_Ferb. I know what we're-"_

"_We know" Rosalie, Bella and Nessie said and they all fell back against the beds._

"_Well then" Alice looked insulted_

_End Flashback_

-

_**Yes, I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**And he loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him...**_

_**if you ask me if I love him...**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**-  
**_

The last two lines were sung in a whisper , but got a reaction from the crowd. The biggest yet, but the only person whose reaction she cared about most…he wasn't even at the table. Her breath got knocked out of her lungs as she smiled a false smile and walked off of the stage and into the small room where her bag lay. She set the guitar down and slumped into her chair.

She knew someone like Jacob wouldn't want to be with her and she knew she was way out of her league. She was dumb to ever think she had a chance with the hottest guy at Forks High.

Her tears slid down her cheek one by one in sync with the downward spiral her heart was in. Her first everything had always been reserved for one person and that was Jacob Black, but all of his were already aimed at their target. Knowing that She should've just left it as a friendship instead of chasing him away made her tears slide quicker from her long lashes. Her heart slowly died piece by piece and a searing pain punctured her when she noticed she'd have to live like this for the rest of her life.

-

Two arms cradled Nessie within their grasp as the girl sobbed.

"Nessie" Bella whispered

"Oh Ness, please babe. We hate seeing you like this" Rosalie said as Alice sat on Nessie's lap and brushed the tears away. Rosalie kissed Nessie's head and hugged her like Bella was doing.

"It's going to be okay. No guy is worth your tears" Alice told her "It's his loss"

"No. It's not, it's mine. He's not just any guy" Nessie sobbed and laid her head against Rose and Bella's as Alice joined in too.

"Nessie listen. He's an idiot who doesn't know what he wants. I want you to suck it up. You did nothing wrong. We're going to stop that crying, lift our chins up and we're going to fix that make-up and then we're going to march up to Laurent's party and we're going to have fun. No more moping over Jacob Tristan Black" Rosalie said and Alice and Bella stood up next to her.

That's what Nessie loved about them, no matter what they stuck together through whatever.

"Can I-" Nessie hiccuped as her sobbing slowed when she decided not to fight Rosalie "Wallow tomorrow?"

Bella smiled and took my hand "We'll get the guys to get us the ingredients to good wallowing tomorrow" she said and took a tube of lip gloss off of the small desk "Now let's get to work on that make-up"

The three girls immediately fixed Nessie's tear stained face up.

--

It was well into the party and Nessie felt even worse then before. All she wanted to do was to go home and lie down and cry her eyes out. Instead she was stuck with James grinding on her in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around her fro a savior and sighed happily when she caught Jasper's eyes.

He walked over to them and cleared his throat as James continued to grind on her. James stopped immediately and laughed nervously before turning around and scurrying away.

"Thanks Jasper" Nessie whispered and turned to walk with her brother when he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ness. Do you really want to be here?" he asked

"the truth?" she said and he nodded "No, I'm humoring the girls"

Jasper sighed and cupped his sisters chin to look at her heart-broken face before hugging her. "I'll get the car okay?"

Nessie shook her head, but hugged him tightly "No Jazz, I'm just going to go outside. I think I can catch Alyson, she just walked out to go home. Maybe she could give me a ride"

Jasper nodded and let her go. "You have your cell right?" Nessie nodded "Call me when you get home"

"Ok" She nodded and walked away from Jasper. She dodged Bella, Rose and Alice before walking out of the front door.

"Hey Ness!" Maria said and smiled

Nessie glared at the bitch that was Jasper's ex-girlfriend "Have you seen Alyson?"

"She just left" Maria's face grew stony when she noted that Renesmee was not going to play nice.

Nessie sighed before deciding her house was only ten or twenty minutes away. She definitely didn't want to stay here so she started walking in the direction of her house.

Ten minutes had passed and she knew she was suppose to come to the turn that led her straight towards Kaine road that was just five blocks away from home. She hugged herself tighter and five minutes passed with no turn. She pulled out her cell to call Jasper, but just her luck that she had no service.

"Great she said and slipped her phone back into her pocket. The bush to her right started rustling and the wind picked up.

"All I can hope for is an ax murderer" she whispered and the bush rustled more "I didn't actually mean it. God please send me a miracle" she sighed and gasped when she heard a roar and stumbled back as light splashed over her face. She became adjusted to it and noticed a familiar red verve sedan. It was Bella's car, the only gift she'd allowed Edward to buy her. Bella however was not in the car.

A tall shadow slid out of the car when the car stopped and walked towards her. The moonlight let itself slide over the shadows features and Nessie inwardly cursed when she saw it was Jacob. She thought it would be a good time to explain the show to him and tell him it was ok if he hated her.

"Jake I-" she was interrupted as his hands cupped her face and he leaned down to place his soft lips over hers. She inhaled sharply before kissing him back just as eagerly. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" he whispered out of breath

Nessie felt tears sting her eyes again "What took you so long?"

He chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her full pink lips.

Nessie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the guy she'd been waiting for her whole life.

Right now at this moment nothing could get better for Nessie Swan.

* * *

**Krunior-Rogan-Always **: Hey guys thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Give me feedback and also read my other story that I just started called We're One In The Same…REVIEW!! thanx


End file.
